


Сотрудничество

by Vodkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkyrie/pseuds/Vodkyrie
Summary: Спецагенту ФБР Стивену Стрэнджу необходима помощь серийного убийцы Локи Лафейсона
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 3





	Сотрудничество

**Штаб-квартира ФБР**

**Криминальный следственный отдел**

**Вашингтон,**

**Округ Колумбия**

**03.04.19 13:45**

— Это, возможно, самая опасная твоя идея за все годы работы в Бюро, - Вонг широкими шагами мерил кабинет своего заместителя, - Стивен, ты хотя бы отдаешь себе отчет, что в случае провала тебя уволят?

— Это случится только в случае провала, да и тогда криминальный следственный отдел не обеднеет, потеряв одного агента, даже такого как я, - спокойно парировал Стивен, наблюдая из своего кресла за нервными метаниями шефа, - Вонг, послушай, у нас серия жестоких убийств и ни одной зацепки. И если для раскрытия этих убийств мне понадобятся консультации у другого серийного убийцы, я обращусь к нему и без согласия Директора. 

На это Вонгу было нечего ответить, он слишком долго работал со Стивеном, чтобы принять как данность его любовь к не самым правильным для агента ФБР методам ведения расследования, поэтому он лишь недовольно поджал губы. Стрэндж вышел из-за стола и, поравнявшись с боссом, спросил:

— Ну так что, Бейонсе, я получу в свое распоряжение Лафейсона? - выражение лица Стрэнджа было настолько самодовольным, что Вонгу хотелось стереть его, желательно кулаком, но это могло привести к серьезным проблемам и должностной проверке, все что он мог себе позволить сейчас: вымученно улыбнуться и ответить Стивену:

— Если все будет официально, у Бюро будет шанс отмыть свою репутацию в случае если все пойдет не так. Я поговорю с Директором.

— Я знал, что мы придем к соглашению, - победно улыбаясь, Стивен в приглашающем жесте открыл начальнику дверь своего кабинета. 

**Федеральное бюро тюрем**

**Вашингтон,**

**Округ Колумбия**

**06.04.19 10:22**

— Мистер Лафейсон, вы знаете почему вас привезли сюда? 

Заключенный обвел равнодушным взглядом комнату, похожую на допросную, и пожал плечами:

— Не имею понятия, агент Романофф - вмиг маска безразличия слетела с лица мужчины и, хищно оскалившись, он наклонился вперед. Его лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от лица агента, но ни её, ни его это не смутило и мужчина продолжил тихим вкрадчивым голосом: 

— Я надеялся, вы мне расскажите, агент Романофф

Женщина откинулась на спинку стула и, скрестив руки на груди, заговорила сухим деловым тоном, не оставляя Лафейсону шанса себя перебить:

— Одному агенту ФБР необходимы ваши услуги консультанта по одному серийному убийству и он был готов пойти на все ради этого, - Романофф усмехнулась - и он предлагает вам сделку: если с вашей помощью убийца будет арестован, вам смягчат приговор.

— Вот так просто? - удивленно спросил Лафейсон, - Помоги и получишь прощение? Звучит даже лучше чем, покайся и тебя ждет Царствие небесное.

— Разумеется, нет, - пожала плечами женщина, - вы будете носить GPS-браслет, а также за вами будет круглосуточно следить агент ФБР, который и выбил эту сделку. 

— Не думаю, что у меня есть особый выбор, - медленно протянул Лафейсон, - вряд ли убийства этого парня были изощреннее и красивее моих, так что мне недолго придется работать с этим таинственным агентом...кстати как его зовут?

— Это вы узнаете, когда встретитесь с ним, мистер Лафейсон.

**Штаб-квартира ФБР**

**Криминальный следственный отдел**

**Вашингтон,**

**Округ Колумбия**

**08.04.19 9:15**

Войдя в свой кабинет в это утро понедельника, специальный агент ФБР Стивен Стрэндж увидел весьма занятную картину: на его столе сидел высокий красивый мужчина в черном костюме, который ел кусочки яблока прямо с ножа. Заметив владельца кабинета, мужчина в черном улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой:

— Вы, должно быть, тот самый Стивен Стрэндж? Я Локи Лафейсон, тот самый серийный убийца, консультаций которого вы так...  _ желали _ . - Локи выжидательно склонил голову набок и отправил в рот еще один кусочек яблока. 

Стивен как завороженный наблюдал за быстрыми, отточенными движениями изящных пальцев, держащих нож. Он был так увлечен, что не сразу понял, что не сразу уловил вопрос и смог ответить:

— Спецагент Стивен Стрэндж, да это я кхм... _ желал _ получить у вас консультацию, Локи, и именно я буду наблюдать за вами круглосуточно. 

Локи довольно улыбнулся и, положив нож и яблоко на стол, ловко спрыгнул со столешницы и вплотную подошел к Стрэнджу:

— Круглосуточно? И на местах преступлений, и здесь, и даже в спальне вы не оставите меня одного, агент Стрэндж? - теплое дыхание близко к коже, хриплый шепот Лафейсона и легкое касание пальцами ладони были настолько  _ возбуждающими _ , что у Стрэнджа перехватило дыхание. Наконец, справившись с собой, мужчина посмотрел в глаза своему консультанту и хрипло ответил:

— Я буду следовать за вами куда бы вы ни отправились, мистер Лафейсон.

Ответ Стивена вызвал у Локи еще одну улыбку:

— Мне нравится, ваше рвение, агент Стрэндж. Уверен, мы с вами быстро поладим.

Сказав это, мужчина легко сжал пальцы Стрэнджа и весьма довольный этим разговором покинул кабинет Стивена. Как только за Лафейсоном закрылась, агент сжал пальцами переносицу. 

Теперь он уже не был уверен к чему приведет их тесное сотрудничество.


End file.
